


Soft Heart, Gentle Hands

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, Established Relationship, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Steve Rogers, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Sleepy Steve Rogers, Soft Boys, Tired Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve returns from his mission late at night and bloody.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257404
Kudos: 71
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Soft Heart, Gentle Hands

**Author's Note:**

> For the Bad Things Happen Bingo prompt ["Hair Matted With Blood” [C1]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182240937470/here-is-your-card-for-bad-things-happen-bingo)

With quiet steps Tony entered their bedroom. It was late. JARVIS had informed him that Steve had returned not even an hour before. The lights were still on, but he couldn’t hear Steve moving around or the shower running.

Tony moves further into the room, looking around. His eyes fall onto the couch. His large boyfriend had packed himself onto the smaller couch, curled up on his side, his uniform half off and pooled around his waist. His chest rising and falling smoothly in sleep.

Softly he walked over to Steve, careful not to wake him. He must have been tired as to skip out on the shower. The blonde was covered in dirt and blood, and happily drooling into the couch cushions. A smile pulls at his lips at the sight.

Tony signals to JARVIS and brings his finger to his lips. The armour silently assembles around him. Tony keeps his eyes on Steve’s face to make sure he doesn’t wake.

Carefully he shifts his arms under Steve. Steve gives a small grunt in response and tries to roll over. With the aid of the armour he picks Steve up into his arms easily and walks them over to their room.

The sheets can be changed and washed tomorrow. He lays Steve down on their bed gently. Steve stirs as Tony pulls the blanket over him. The man looks up at him with tired, pleading eyes.

Tony quickly disassembles the armour and sends it away before hopping into bed beside Steve.

The soldier immediately latches on to him and buries himself against his side. Tony settles in his position, knowing Steve wasn’t going to realise him any time soon. He was fine with that.

Carefully Tony runs his fingers through Steve’s blood soaked hair, trying to both sooth and tame it down into place. His hair was full of thick knots and chunks of debris. The normally soft and silky strands a dishevelled red and blond tangled mat.

It couldn’t be comfortable to sleep with. It must be itchy and rough. It was probably going to be a pain to wash tomorrow.

Tony sighs and moves his hand down to Steve’s neck, messaging the muscles there.

Maybe Steve will let him help with washing his hair? Tony smiles and presses a small kiss to Steve’s dirty forehead. He’d like that, Steve’s always really fun to get into the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
